Anko And Her Dangos
by triforcelord
Summary: All Anko wanted was to eat her favorite dangos at her favorite dango shop. But noooo, somebody had to screw it up for her...Follow Anko as she transcends time and space to reclaim her favorite snack, perhaps mentally scarring a few people along the way.


**Anko And Her Dangos**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with another (hopefully) funny story! This is just going to be a short story about what I think Anko would do if the dango store was out of business. So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!

**Anko And Her Dangos**

Anko was in a very good mood. She had just beaten the crap out of Kakashi, mentally scarred Naruto, and now she was walking to her favorite place in the whole world: Rango's Dangos.

Anko licked her lips. 'This is gonna be good.' She thought, 'Who knows, maybe I'll go to the Academy afterwards and teach a class.' One of Anko's favorite pastimes was going into a classroom full of little children, showing them gruesome, gory pictures of the war, and laughing at their expressions, reminding them that this is what they're getting into, and never to cross her.

It was a very good day for her indeed.

As she walked to her favorite dango shop, she noticed something off. She saw a little kid walking by, looking extremely happy and holding a dango stick.

"Hey kid." Anko said. The boy turned, saw who it was, screamed, and ran, throwing his dango stick in the air.

Anko caught it neatly between two fingers and smiled contentedly. This was going to be a fun day.

How very wrong she was, for today would be the day that all of Konoha would remember as the day that their world was torn apart.

Anko finally reached her favorite dango shop, and was surprised to see a large crowd of people crowding around the little shop.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Anko said, fearing the worst. The crowd, looking afraid, formed a path for Anko.

That walk was the longest walk of Anko's life, even longer than the time it seemed to take when Orichimaru had performed a puppet show using snake hands.

When Anko got to the end of the path, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Posted on the door was a sign that said, "Condemned".

All of the people within a five-mile radius felt such a wave of anger the red alert was put up. All of the birds stopped singing, all of the children stopped playing, even Jiraiya stopped peeping on girls and ran for his life.

"WHY IN THE HELL IS MY DANGO SHOP SHUT DOWN?!" Anko screamed, her power level rising to over nine thousand. Wait, wrong show.

"KAIO KEN TIMES 200!" Anko yelled. Instantly, massive amounts of dark energy swirled around her, becoming greater than a Hokage's power.

…Do the laws of time and space not even matter anymore?

"WHERE IS THAT KID?!" Anko yelled at the crowd. The way she saw it, that kid was the last one to have a dango from here, so he must know something.

"We don't even know who you're talking about!" One unimportant person was brave enough to say. Anko immediately blasted him.

"I'll go find him myself, then!" Anko shouted as she took to the air, leaving vast amounts of dark energy behind her.

The playground was deserted, except for one cat that Anko quickly mangled with a Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, so Anko decided to check the Academy.

While on her way there, Anko saw the kid walking along the street. She flew down to the ground, picked the kid up by his shirt, and held a kunai up to his throat.

"Now," Anko growled, "_Where are my dangos?!_"

Suddenly, the boy grinned. It was a demonic grin, a grin that said, "Bitch, I screwed you over, and you can't do anything about it!"

The kid said in a demonic voice, "MWAHAHAHA! I, the great Dangoron, have used my power to send your precious dangos to the land of Hyrule, but you will never get there! It is in an alternate dimension, set far away from this one! You can never mark my dark powers! MWAHAHAHACK, COUGH, WHEEZE WHEEZE!"

These last parts were because Anko was now strangling him. "You-Better-Tell-Me-How-To-Get-My-DANGOES!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Dangoron said, and Anko released him. He massaged his throat and said, "To the west of here, about four hundred kilometers, there is a massive jungle. Trust me, you'll know which one it is when you see it. Then, in the center, there is an archway with three triangles surrounded by things that are supposed to be wings. Don't ask what they mean, I have no idea what goes on in those Hylian's heads, nor do I want to. Force your chakra into the triangles, and you're there." He stopped to grin malevolently, "However, you will never make it there! MWAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHH…"

This last part was because Anko had picked up the boy by the shirt and threw him through a building…or two…or five hundred.

"God damn it!" Anko growled, "_I JUST WANT MY GOD DAMNED DANGOS!"_

And so, Anko set off for the jungle to go to the land of Hyrule, where hopefully her dangos would be awaiting her arrival.

A/N: Well, that's over. I don't know how that turned out, seeing as I feel like I'm simultaneously tired and on a sugar high, don't ask how that's possible, but I hope that it's turned out okay. You guys can expect the next chapter soon, because with as short as I'm going to make these, they won't take long to write. Triforcelord, out!


End file.
